Bless the Broken Road
by incendiary-wit
Summary: A fluffy Roger realizes his feelings for Mark. Slash of the MR persuation. Songfic to Bless the Borken ROad by Rascall Flatts.


The song is "Bless the Broken Road" by Rascall Flatts. This is likely the first of many M/R fics with country songs in them, prepare thyselves. All characters belong to Joanthan Larson. I belong to the people in my head: Mimi, Anthony, Adam, Mark, Roger, Tracie, Amneris, Beth March, Norbert, Sherie, John and all my OCs. Much love to my inspiration fairy for returning.

_I set out on a narrow way many years ago  
Hoping I would find true love along the broken road_

Roger had once had unfliching faith in love. Back in high school, he'd tell Mark all the time that he just knew one day he'd find that perfect love that only seems to happen in movies and trashy romance novels.  
_  
But I got lost a time or two  
Wiped my brow and kept pushing through_

Expressing love always seemed like such a unattainable concept to Roger. Sure, he loved Mimi and April, but telling them that always had to have some set-up, some reason. Whenever he got high with April, he'd tell her he loved her. It took Mimi's near-death before he could admit it to her. So, Roger stopped hoping for the perfect love he'd once desired and just wished he'd find an unconditional love.

Mark was a different case. He was his best friend and roommate. Saying "I love you" to Mark was easy, because it never held as many complications as a relationship did. He loved Mark, but he wasn't in love with Mark.

Well, so he thought. It took a long for Roger to recognize how he truly felt about Mark. The filmmaker had always been there, through April's suicide, Roger's withdrawal, Angel's death, and Mimi's leaving. But one day, three years to the day when Roger first met Mimi, Mark's shoes were still wet from the snow on the ground outside. He had tripped and fallen down the stairs leading to their loft. Roger could barely hear the cry of pain, but he heard the sickening thud as Mark's body connected with the floor. Roger rushed out of the apartment and carried his best friend up to the loft, laying him on the couch. Mark was unconscious and Roger was frantic, he stood up and just turned in every direction, wishing Mark could tell him what to do. He fell to his knees next to Mark and began stroking his hair.

"Wake up, Mark. Please. You need to wake up." As the words danced past his lips, Roger paused in his caresses to look at Mark's still form. Really look.

_I couldn't see how every sign pointed straight to you_

"Mark, I love you. Wake up."

Mark's eyes mercifully fluttered open a moment later._  
_ "Roger? What happened?" He attempted to sit up, but fell back quickly his hand pressed to his forehead, brushing against Roger's which was still in his hair. Mark didn't move his hand and neither did Roger. Mark's voice was so soft, Roger wouldn't have heard if he wasn't as close as he was. "Roger?"

The songwriter threw caution, reason, and all logic to the wind as he pressed his lips against Mark's. He felt Mark respond and his hand drifted down to the back of Mark's neck, Mark's hand brushing against Roger's cheek. He savored the taste of the other man's lips, the sweetness of a recently consumed peach tea melded perfectly with Mark's natural taste and Roger moaned. Mark put his other arm around Roger, pulling him closer until the musician lay on top of him.

_Every long lost dream led me to where you are  
Others who broke my heart they were like northern stars  
Pointing me on my way into your loving arms  
This much I know is true  
That God blessed the broken road  
That led me straight to you_

Breathless, Mark and Roger broke the kiss, panting slightly. Roger sighed sadly and buried his face against Mark's neck.

"What's wrong?" Mark asked, trying to hide the fear in his voice. He prayed that Roger didn't regret the kiss.

_I think about the years I spent just passing through  
I'd like to have the time I lost and give it back to you_

"I should have done that years ago." The words wisped across Mark's skin and he shivered.

_  
But you just smile and take my hand  
You've been there you understand  
It's all part of a grander plan that is coming true _

Mark grinned and held Roger as close as he possibly could. "I know exactly what you mean, Roger. But I'm glad you did. I love you too."

"You heard me?" Roger asked, pulling back enough that he could look into Mark's eyes. A light crystalline blue, they could cut through the walls Roger had built around his heart after losing April and Mimi.

"All I could hear was your voice. Like nothing else existed in the world but you saying those words." Mark blushed slightly and Roger smiled, kissing Mark again.

Now I'm just rollin' home into my lover's arms  
This much I know is true  
That God blessed the broken road that led me straight to you

Roger knew he finally got his unconditional love.


End file.
